


unconventional, but we work it

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Junhui, Crossdressing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slight Pain Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: Sana and Junhui are a little unconventional in their sex life, but it doesn't stop them from having fun.





	unconventional, but we work it

**Author's Note:**

> someone suggested sajun pegging like forever ago when i wrote that nahoon pegging fic & i'm always down for more pegging hehe
> 
> and then i added a few more kinks bc Why Not? am i right, laid ease?

Junhui stared at himself in the bathroom mirror which was nothing unusual save for the fact that he was dressed in some lingerie that Sana and him bought together, still adjusting the wig on top of his head, almost frantically at this point. He’d been in the bathroom for far longer than he intended, and he just  _ knew _ what it was going to look like to his girlfriend.

 

And of course, with that thought, there were a few soft knocks on the bathroom door seconds later and a soft, almost concerned voice calling out to him from the other side. “Junnie? You okay? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know?”

 

Junhui slid his hands down his face and groaned quietly. The wig was still a mess by his standards, but Sana’s voice made his chest constrict with how small, yet so sweet it sounded. Junhui huffed and he unlocked the door, opening it slowly to make sure Sana wouldn’t get hurt if she had been leaning on it—which she was. Sana stumbled a bit, but Junhui is quick to wrap himself around her and keep her steady.

 

“Baby?” Sana continued speaking in that heartbreakingly soft voice and it didn’t help that she was looking up at Junhui with big eyes and a small pout.

 

Junhui knitted his brows together, feeling an incredible wave of softness wash over him and he stroked Sana’s cheeks gently. “Everything’s okay, Sana. I was just frustrated with the wig.” Junhui laughs, completely genuine, easing Sana’s nerves considerably.

 

“You should’ve let me help you, silly,” Sana returns the laugh with one of her own infectious string of giggles. She guides Junhui to the bed and she works on situating his wig onto his head correctly. It takes her less than a minute, to which Junhui just gapes at her.

 

“How?”

 

“Nayeon-unnie  _ lives _ in the drama department. Which means we  _ all _ live in the drama department. I know my way around a wig or two,” Sana snorted and cupped Junhui’s face into her hands this time. She stared at him like how she stared at anybody she loved—something Junhui had never been jealous of, because that was something that was apart of Sana and the world needed more love in it anyways—before leaning down and capturing Junhui’s lips in a kiss. Although, Junhui’s not quite sure if capture would be the right word if he was awaiting the kiss anyways.

 

The two push back onto the bed until they were in their usual positions: Junhui on his back, staring up at Sana as she hovers over him, grinding the strapon tucked in her pants against Junhui’s hardening cock.

 

The only thing new in this situation was the crossdressing.

 

It started with one of Sana’s friends—Nayeon’s—recent productions. She had already bagged Sana for trying out a suit in place of the appropriate cast member that had been out due to a family emergency. Junhui got roped in when he brought Sana lunch after she ended up missing their usual date. Nayeon gave him an intimidating look down before her face brightened and she clasped her hands together, taking the lunch for Sana out of Junhui’s hands and replacing it with a costume.

 

Nayeon was a senior who Junhui wasn’t particularly close with unlike Sana’s other friends, so he allowed himself to be ushered to one of the dressing rooms in the back. The only thing Junhui managed to say to her was an awkward “Uh, can you make sure Sana eats her lunch? She’ll get lightheaded without it,” to which Nayeon had responded with a dramatic huff and a mumbled “Who do you think I am?”

 

In the end, Junhui walked out of the dressing room in a formal gown and heels. It hugged his body just right despite him not having much curvature to his frame (which he personally thought would look nicer, but he didn’t want to upset neither Sana nor Nayeon—especially not Nayeon).

 

“You look so beautiful,” The Sana from Junhui’s memory and the Sana right here with him in the present uttered the sentiment at the same time and it had his breath catching in his throat.

 

“So do you,” Junhui reciprocated almost immediately. And he meant it, because despite the fact that Sana was decked out in a suit that fit her every curve with her hair tied back in a low ponytail, out of sight, she looked gorgeous; stunning even. Then again, women in suits has always been a weakness of Junhui’s.

 

“As a reward for being so beautiful,” Sana replied after a small chuckle. “how about I give you this?” She undid the belt to her pants with one hand, the button and the zipper following suit. The sheer speed at which Sana maneuvered her fingers shouldn’t have taken Junhui aback, considering he’s  _ very _ familiar with what her fingers can do, but it did. He expected her technique to be a little clumsy, for her to fumble and giggle her way through undoing her pants, but she exceeded his expectations.

 

Sana pulled out the cock from her pants and rubbed it against Junhui’s clothed hole. The feeling of the cock against his hole made him clench around nothing, and he was sure Sana felt it with the way she cooed at him and pressed against his hole a bit more. “Do you want it?”

 

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” Junhui answered.

 

Sana frowned and pulled away. “What about me, meanie?” Junhui couldn’t stop the roll of his eyes, which earned him a slap to one of his thighs. He’s not sure if he should be worried that his follow-up reaction was a mix between a breathless laugh and a breathless moan. “You’re such a pervert,” Sana was the one to roll her eyes this time, but she indulged in him and slapped at his other thigh slightly harder than before. Junhui’s cock twitched and he moaned once again, light and breathless as ever.

 

“You’re still going to reward this pervert, though, right?” Junhui teased, raising himself up onto his elbows. He smirked as he ran a hand down his torso and to his cock, rubbing himself slowly through the barely-there panties. Junhui gripped his cocked through the panties, letting out a deep moan before inhaling shakily. He thumbed the head of his cock, the feeling a little less intense than how it’d be without the slight barrier, but it felt good all the same. Junhui watched as Sana ran her own hands across her body while she, in turn, watched him tease himself.

 

He truly loved moments like this, even if it meant getting Sana’s cock inside of him a little bit later.

 

“Sana-chan,” Junhui drawled out, purposefully moaning Sana’s name in particular. Sana’s eyes snapped up to Junhui’s and a tongue ran across her bottom lip absently. “you gonna answer me?”

 

Sana hummed, then a smirked played across her face while she got off of the bed. She dug through their nightstand and pulled out some lube. “That depends.” Sana answered finally, crawling back onto the bed and holding the lube out for Junhui to take. “How well can the pervert work himself open for me?” Sana ended the statement that had an underlying command with an innocent smile and a tilt of her head.

Junhui took the bottle of lube and popped it open, coating his fingers messily. Sana watched as Junhui struggled to pull the panties off with one hand, waiting for him to beg. Junhui thought that it was mighty bold of her to assume that he would just beg like that.

 

And yet.

 

“ _ Sana-chan, _ help me,” Junhui whined and wiggled.

 

“Sana-chan?” Sana’s voice slowly morphed as she got into character. Junhui’s head lolled back for a few seconds, a moan easily escaping from his lips before he rolled it back around.

 

“ _ Mommy _ ,” Junhui corrected himself. “please help me? I wanna make Mommy want to fuck me,” Junhui bit at his bottom lip and Sana moaned. She pulled Junhui’s panties up, but she didn’t take them off completely. Junhui whined, but he couldn’t be bothered with more begging when he had enough room to slip his arm between his thighs and tease his hole with a lubed finger.

 

Junhui tried to go through the motions of opening himself up quickly, but Sana reprimanded him with a slap to his thigh. “You’re too eager, baby. What would Mommy do if you hurt yourself? You want to worry me?”

 

“No, no, of course not, Mommy.” Junhui breathed out, relishing in the sting of Sana’s slap while it lasted. “I just want Mommy inside of me so bad,” Junhui whined once again, and genuinely this time. He worked himself up to two fingers, soon going onto three, but all he could think about was Sana fucking into him like the slut that he was. He dug his fingers deep inside of himself as he thought about Sana bending him in half and snapping her hips inside of him quickly. He thought about unbuttoning her top and pulling down her bra so that her breast bounced over him, taking them into her hand and maybe into his mouth if he could stretch forward enough.

 

Junhui groaned, slipping a third finger inside of him as he thought about just how much he loved getting fucked by his Mommy. He truly was her little slut.

 

“You’re working so hard for Mommy, baby. Do you think you’re ready?”

 

“Yes, yes,  _ yes _ . Mommy,  _ please _ ,” Junhui nearly choked—on saliva or air, he doesn’t quite know—and he removed his fingers from himself only to spread himself open for Sana. Sana chuckled, lubing up her cock and watching as Junhui clenched around nothing.

 

“Alright, baby. You can get your reward,” Sana cooed and pressed close to Junhui, she slipped the panties the rest of the way off despite the fact that she wouldn’t have minded keeping them there, loving the way they constricted Junhui’s legs slightly so that he  _ had _ to present himself to her. Sana shuddered at the thought of Junhui tied up for her in a way that was so open, so exposed, his hole out for her to take and Junhui not being able to do anything about it. Not like he would. She made a mental note to get some tips from Jihyo sometime, knowing very well that the other woman more than a few to spare.

 

Sana aligned the head of her cock to Junhui’s hole and pushed in slowly. His legs opened for her easily, just as she expected them to.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Mommy, you feel so good,” Junhui moaned out, rubbing his hands over his clothed chest. Junhui began to play with his nipples through the short lace of the camisole. Sana was barely inside of him and he was already so desperate for her cock.

 

“You’re such a little slut, so needy for my cock. I’m barely even in you and your cock is already twitching. I bet you feel like you’re going to cum, huh?” Sana’s words dripped from her mouth filthily, but the tone of her voice held the same sweet wonder that she would use in everyday life. The contrast was unfair, but that was what Junhui loved about his girlfriend—his Mommy—so much.

 

“I could cum from just thinking about your cock, Mommy. I wouldn’t need to touch myself at all,” Junhui’s words spilled from his mouth without much thought.

 

Sana huffed. “I bet you could. Maybe we should try it some time. I’d love to watch you squirm around while thinking about me. You’d be so endearing to watch, especially when you cum all over yourself. You’d have no shame...making yourself all messy, and to absolutely  _ nothing _ ,” Sana rolled her hips once she was all the way in, digging her nails into Junhui’s thighs slightly as she bent him in half. Junhui shook underneath her, and he shoved his hands under the camisole so he could tweak his nipples properly.

 

“Mommy,  _ please _ move,” Junhui begged. They haven’t even done anything major, but Junhui feels as if his entire body is on fire. With just words, Sana could bring him to this state and he started to wonder, in the back of his mind, if he should be concerned with his level of attraction to the woman. “This is a reward right?” Junhui whined out.

 

Sana chuckled and leaned further down, bending Junhui more, and she took his lips with hers. Junhui kissed back eagerly although it was the opposite of what he wanted; however, he took this opportunity to toy with the buttons of Sana’s shirt. Sana hummed in acknowledgment. “Hm? You want to undo Mommy’s buttons? You have to ask, baby,”

 

“Mommy, I want to see your boobs. I want to taste them. Can I?” Junhui tilts his head to the side, bringing a finger up to his mouth to bite it, and Sana stills for a moment. She brings her hands up to cup Junhui’s face, stroking his cheeks gently before rubbing her thumbs across his lips.

 

“You’re so beautiful baby, you can do anything you want to me,” Sana replied in a daze and Junhui laughed. Of course his Mommy was just as whipped for him as he was for her.

 

Junhui undid Sana’s buttons happily, enjoying the way her breasts seemed ready to spill out of their confines. Junhui took Sana’s breasts into his hands, kneading them gently and rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. Sana shivered and moaned, rewarding Junhui with a quick roll of her hips once again. Junhui hissed, loving the feeling, but wanting so much more. He supposed he can give Sana’s breast the attention they deserve afterwards. Right now, he just wanted Sana to  _ ruin _ him.

 

“Mommy, can you fuck me now? Please? I want you so bad,” Junhui begged.

 

“Of course, baby. Mommy wants you so bad too,” Sana responded with a kiss to Junhui’s forehead and a small giggle. She pulled all the way out of Junhui slowly, toying the rim of his hole with the head of her cock before pushing back into him. Sana thrusted into Junhui carefully, gradually increasing her pace as she went. Junhui fluttered his eyes shut and returned to pinching at his own nipples again; his body twitched at the combined stimulation, and Sana’s soft cooing and moaning from above him wasn’t helping.

 

“Mommy, you feel so good inside of me,” Junhui breathed out, but just barely. Sana had began fucking into him quickly, her hands reuniting with his thighs again. Junhui loved the way Sana gripped his thighs too tightly, her nails digging into his skin, sending a jolt of pain up his spine; it made his cock twitch.

 

“Do I, baby?” Sana asked, chuckling. “Even if my cock isn’t real, I just know you feel good around me. I bet your ass is nice, tight, and warm just for me. I should have fingered you open so I could feel you around me,”

 

“Please do it. Fuck me with your fingers until I cum again, please, Mommy,” Junhui begged almost embarrassingly fast.

 

“You’re so eager today, Junnie. Mommy should reward you well,” Sana bit at her bottom lip and folded Junhui in half even more. Junhui nearly screamed out as Sana began fucking into him harder and faster, and took everything in him not to reach for his cock and stroke himself to completion just yet. He wanted to savor the way Sana’s hips met his—though he regrets not having Sana undress completely; he would’ve love to hear the sounds of their skin slapping against each other—the way Sana subtly adjusted her angles every now and again until she found the perfect one to make Junhui actually cry out in pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Mommy, please—fuck,” Junhui choked out, back arching and his mouth hanging open, no longer trying to stifle the loud moans that were falling out one after the other. He could barely look up at Sana and see the way her face was trained on him, entranced by the faces he was making.

 

“Are you close, baby? You gonna cum for Mommy?” Sana’s words came out breathless and she couldn’t help but moan out the last question. The thought made her hips stutter as a wave of harsh arousal hit her. “I love watching you cum, Junnie. Love hearing the way your moans get higher and higher as your body twitches and squirms underneath me. You’re so cute, baby. I love you so much,”

 

“I love you too, Sana-chan,” Junhui pulled Sana closer to him and kissed her as she fucked into him a few more times before he came. Sana pulled back to watch the way Junhui’s cock spilled cum all over his stomach, slowly dripping off the side.

 

Sana pulled out of Junhui immediately and replaced the strapon with her fingers. Junhui’s body jerked as expected, but he moaned soon after, taking ahold of his still sensitive cock and began to slowly stroke himself through the overstimulation. Sana followed suit, relentlessly thrusting her fingers into Junhui’s slick hole, burying them into him as deep as she could.

 

Junhui felt like he was being tortured, but it was so, so  _ good. _ He loved the little jolts of pleasurable pain, he loved the overwhelming feeling, he loved the way his body automatically tried to squirm away from the touches—he loved it all, and it showed in the way he came not too long after, crying out even more than he did the first time. Junhui’s body shook especially so this time around, his orgasm had his curling up into himself and squeezing his legs tight. Sana rubbed at Junhui’s back, gently patting his ass occasionally for good measure. Junhui appreciated it, and it almost had him wanting harder slaps, but he didn’t think he could handle cumming a third time.

 

“You good baby?” Sana asked softly, moving to lay next to Junhui so she could face him properly. She pushed the hairs from Junhui’s wig out of his face with light laughter, commenting under her breath how gorgeous he looked once again. Junhui hummed in response, not quite able to talk just yet. However, he did have the energy to play with the strapon that Sana was still wearing, curiously trying to dip his fingers under the strap.

 

“You should...take this off.” Junhui huffed out after a few moments of Sana silently trying to figure out what he wanted. “Take it all off,” He continued, gesturing too Sana’s entire getup. Sana let out a sound of recognition before getting up and removing her clothes and the strapon. Junhui moved as well, turning himself onto his back and moving closer to the headboard of the bed.

 

“Junnie?” Sana called to him while removing her low ponytail, ruffling her own hair afterwards.

 

“C’mere, Sana-chan, sit on my face,” Junhui licked his lips almost hungrily, and it made Sana whine.

 

“Pervert,” Sana teased as she got back onto the bed and settled herself above Junhui’s face. Junhui chuckled lowly before pulling her down by her thighs. Sana immediately grabbed onto the headboard of the bed as Junhui’s tongue worked her pussy agonizingly slow.

 

Sana had been on the verge of cumming the entire time, but she needed that extra push. Junhui wasn’t helping, though. He ate her out slowly, circling around her clit, but never actually paying any attention to it. Sana could feel her orgasm building up again, but the way Junhui was eating her out only made it just out of reach. Sana’s breathless moans turned into pleading whines eventually, and it had Junhui happily humming.

 

By the time Junhui decided to have mercy on Sana and give attention to her throbbing clit, the woman’s thighs were quivering and she was near tears. Junhui went from eat her out slowly and thoroughly to eating her out like his life depended on it, but he refused to even ghost his breath against Sana’s slit. But when he did, it was like  _ hell. _ Sana cried out as Junhui licked and sucked at her clit mercilessly, and then she was cumming with incoherent iterations of Junhui’s name while she rode out her orgasm on his face. Junhui didn’t stop, though, he kept eating Sana out until her thighs were squeezed tight around his head and there were tears in Sana’s eyes.

 

Sana practically threw herself to the side once Junhui finally let her go, her body still twitching slightly with the memory of Junhui’s mouth on her pussy still fresh. Junhui pulled the way off of his head, finally, and slipped the camisole off as well before he pressed himself to Sana’s back. He wrapped his arms around her and went straight into grabbing at her breast, teasing her nipples that were still pert.

 

“That was fun,” Junhui breathed into Sana’s neck, enjoying the tired whine and slight jerk of her body that he got immediately in response.

 

“You’re really evil, Wen Junhui,” Sana groaned, but she pulled Junhui closer anyways.

 

“Thank you, I love you too,” Junhui let out a goofy laugh, and Sana couldn’t stop herself from joining him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to have sana being a daddy instead of a mommy, but then i took a step back & told myself to chill for just One second.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
